Everywhere
by death-ranger13
Summary: Songfic. Bardock and an OC get-together. Just thought Raditz an' Goku needed a mommy...


death_ranger13: This is what I get when I listen to Everywhere by  
Fleetwood Mac on endless loop. Well, OC, AU, OOC, and some other crap.  
This is a story about Raditz and Kakarot's mother, appropriately named  
Ranger, and their father, and how they got together.  
Vegeta: What about the disclaimer?  
death_ranger13: I was getting there. Don't own the song, which, might I  
add, is crap, or DBZ, which is also crap. But both are great! Now, if you  
sue me, the only thing you're gettin' is a piece of gum. pre-chewed for  
your convenience. As for rating, I'd say PG. I mean, they kiss in Beauty  
and the Beast, so why not here?  
  
Everywhere  
  
Callin' out your name  
Can you hear me callin'  
Out your name  
You know that I'm fallin'  
And I don't know what to say  
  
Falling to the ocean, a young saiyan female said the only name that came to  
her mind. "Bardock." Lost for words, she watched the cliff as she  
plummeted to the water below. The girl, Ranger, had never been  
particularly caring, like most saiyans, pride being the ultimate emotion.  
But Bardock was a different matter.  
I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't give the word a doubt  
Gods, she loved Bardock, but he didn't know, and probably didn't care. But  
Ranger suspected he knew something, because every time he went on a  
mission, she had to come too. She never really had anyone else to hang out  
with, which, she told him, was her poor excuse.  
Oh, I~~~  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh, I~~~  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Bardock was her hero, ever since she was little, when they had teamed up to  
finish their first purging mission. They had collapsed laughing, and it  
was then that Ranger had started feeling for him. Of course, she never  
told him; that would raise all sorts of trouble.  
Somethin's happenin'  
Happenin' to me  
My friends say I'm actin'  
Peculiarly  
  
With plenty of time before she hit the water, and the dagger-like rocks  
under the surface, Ranger let her mind wander to her sparring sessions with  
Bardock. Sometimes he would use a technique he said was called phasing.  
He had promised to teach it to her, but never got around to it.  
Come along baby  
You better make a start  
You better make it soon  
Before you break my heart  
He would phase around her, and brush lightly against her. That would get  
her so upset she felt like smashing his pretty face in. But she never did,  
because every time he pulled a stunt like that, he would look so cute when  
confronted about it, acting all confused and playing dumb, that Ranger  
could never stay mad.  
Oh, I~~~  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh, I~~~  
I want to be with you everywhere  
As the ocean and rocks rose up to meet her, Ranger again called for  
Bardock. It was barely above a whisper, but, all things considering, that  
was the best she could do.  
Can you hear me callin'  
Out your name  
You know that I'm fallin'  
And I don't know what to say  
A streak of color descending rapidly was the only thing that Ranger saw  
before she felt strongly muscled arms wrap around her middle. Looking  
behind her, she saw Bardock, smiling. He adjusted his flight path, and  
traveled parallel with the ocean.  
Come along baby  
You better make a start  
You better make is soon  
Before you break my heart  
After clearing the rocks, he dropped her in the water. She came up  
quickly, face red with anger; that soon turned to a grin. Before Bardock  
knew what was happening, Ranger had pulled him under by the foot, and now  
floated, grinning at him. He grinned back, then, grabbing her arm, pulled  
her into a warm embrace.  
Oh, I~~~  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh, I~~~  
I want to be with you everywhere  
When they surfaced, Bardock lightly kissed Ranger, and whispered in her  
ear, "I want to be with you. everywhere." All she could do was nod, smile,  
and whisper, "Everywhere."  
Oh, I~~~  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh, I~~~  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Want to be with you everywhere  
  
Fin  
  
death_ranger13: Well? Didja like? And now I think I'll go find another  
song to get stuck in my head, cuz I can't get this one out. But, really,  
can you blame me? All the older people that were alive when this song was  
new should know this song. Because it's sooooo cool!  
Vegeta: What do you mean, 'older people'?  
death_ranger13: Well, this isn't exactly a new, hip song written by P.  
Diddy, or Pink, or--  
Vegeta: Argh!  
death_ranger13: Argh, yourself, ya limp noodle!  
Vegeta: What?  
death_ranger13: Never mind. -.-;;;  
Vegeta: You are SO weird.  
death_ranger13: Yeah. If ya wanna email me, the address is  
death_ranger13@hotmail.com Thanks for comments and crap! Flames will be  
deleted, so you know! ^-^ 


End file.
